The proposed studies will seek to develop a simple, low-cost, low-spatial profile, and easy to implement, optical scheme for accurately assessing image feature dimensions via an endoscope. The scheme to be developed is one which provides object range information in addition to the angular information normally available via conventional endoscopes. Knowledge of both these parameters yields the object's size. The goal is to develop a methodology which can be implemented with minimal redesign of current endoscopic instruments. Initial efforts will be limited to application of the scheme to endoscopes used in the gastrointestinal tract, although the proposed technology will ultimately be more widely useful. The goal is to enable easy and accurate determination of the dimensions of diseased structures and lesions such as polyps and ulcers. Because gastrointestinal endoscopy relies heavily upon the estimate of size for the accurate staging of disease processes, building such a capability into a gastroscope or colonoscope would offer a valuable added feature not generally available. We therefore believe the proposed innovation has significant commercial potential. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed technology could find wide use in a variety of medical endoscopes as well as industrial inspection scopes.